


Let the Force Open the Door...

by Deathbyhook



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Combat, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Lightsaber Battles, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbyhook/pseuds/Deathbyhook
Summary: The war continues... With a new Supreme Leader, news of Emperor Palpatine still alive, and a struggling numbers- the Resistance cannot afford any mistakes. Which is why Rey knows revealing her bond to the Supreme Leader is not an option. Nor is letting her friends know that they are only aboard his Destroyer because he has revealed he may know a way to help defeat the Emperor. Despite the offer, Rey cannot bring herself to forgive the once Ben Solo,  Pushing him away, as well as the uncomfortable feeling that they will forever be bound... Now, on the Destroyer- Finn, Poe, and Rey split up to find a way to take down the Order and the Emperor. Only... Rey may find more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Let the Force Open the Door...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphirreandgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirreandgold/gifts).



> Based on theriseofreyloskywalker's reylo prompt: "Rey's back on the Finalizer, this time as an actual guest, and after her first meeting walking with Ben, she hears the Force calling her back to the location where the interrogation room was and she is adamantly trying to ignore it.
> 
> see this link to view the original post: https://theriseofreyloskywalker.tumblr.com/post/189490762687/reylo-prompt-reys-back-on-the-finalizer-this

“I just don’t understand, what are we doing here? Is this some sort of Jedi mumbo jumbo?” Poe whispers frantically.

Rey presses on. She can’t tell them. Can’t explain to them why she knows this okay. Why she knows they have to do this. _He_ gave her permission… but not much else.

She feels a rift in the energy here. There is definitely a conflict about to occur. _Mutiny_. The force offers…

_Mutiny?_

They still need to be careful. She may believe his earnestness. That his promise to the Resistance, to work together, was real. But there were obviously people who didn’t agree with that executive decision.

_Rey, the pilot and traitor need to find a way to turn off the cloaking systems. Send them to a data port. They’ll know what to do._

_I’m **not** splitting up with my **friends**._

_Trust me…_

She snorts. Apprehensive as one can be… then again. She was already here.

They halt. All wide eyed, as two stormtroopers stop in front of them. They recognize her and raise their weapons. Reflexively she raises a hand.

“It is alright, that we are here,” she says, willing the force to compel them. They nod hypnotically, and repeat her words.

“Does she do that on us?” Poe says, half worried. Finn doesn’t answer, and Rey hears Poe gulp.

Rey stands there, as the Troopers walk past. She huffs, and slowly pivots towards her friends.

“We have to split up,” Rey is loathe to give in.

“Said someone reciting famous last words,” Poe grumbles. Finn supplies another response. He steps forward, laying a hand on her arm.

“We’ve only just got you, Rey. Splitting up means risking that… I can’t risk that,” Finn implores her. Her eyes water, loving this man so much. Her heart knowing he is a part of the family she has found. But she very gently pulls her arm away.

“It’s not a question. It’s a- Jedi thing…” she lies. But it’s enough truth to pass.

Finn’s eyes dart back and forth between her own two. His jaw set with obvious doubt. But he acquiesces. Knowing, at least, Rey can’t be held onto forever. Wild and unbridled as she was. And he loves that about her. And family shouldn’t cling to want they want from you— they trust each other.

“Alright… so what do we do?” He asks.

“You and Poe will go to a dataport. We need to shut off the Order’s cloaking. If there is a serious threat that some of the ranks are siding with the Emperor, we need an advantage. I- I’m going to find something Kylo Ren May have to give us an upper hand in the Force.”

“Which dataport?” Poe asks. His mission face on now that he has a plan to follow.

Rey hadn’t thought that far… She closes her eyes, feels the ship. _There…_

“I’ll show you,” they look to each other for a moment. Relishing the small moment of friendship before embarking on a mission that could be their last.

“Here,” Rey readjusts her staff behind her. Holding a hand up to the security box of the door to the ship’s computers.

Poe passes her to get to the datapads quickly. Knowing they have limited time.

Finn pauses, not quite looking at her. A hand reaches up to her arm again, and lovingly, squeezes.

“Don’t get too lost,” he says, and there’s a little too much weight to it for her liking. _He knows…_

He disappears into the dark space, hidden in the shadows and whirring of the systems. The door closes with another wave of her hand. She swallows.

_Okay— here we go…_

She is searching, waiting for some semblance of a sign from the giant lumbering leader. But he’s ominously silent. Instead, she feels a rumbling from within. An instinctual pull from the Force that feels a lot like vertigo. Similar to the Force visions she’s had, but faint. Like an echo. As if it’s a memory imprinted in a space. _It can’t be…_

She has suddenly found herself in front of a door that feels morbidly familiar. Like a part of her carried this place within her for safe keeping. She touches the door, and it opens willingly to her. On the other side, is a large octogonal room. A small space that would mean nothing to anyone else, but the weight of the Force feels different here; heavier. She remembers his words then.

**_Don’t be afraid- I feel it, too._ **

_Was it really this different? How had I not felt this?_

The Force sings in here. A swirling symphony of light and dark. Heavy and intense like an aroma. Sweet and robust. It nearly floors her. The doors closing behind her throw her back to reality; sobering her. She looks around. Wanting to instead block out this space, block out it’s impression. The Force can’t seriously be this deluded. It can’t seriously put this much significance on this space… on _that_ moment.

 _Yes…_ it sings back.

And she can no longer deny it. Not this, at least. Their meeting was important… she can at least deny why she suspects the Force thinks it.

_Alright, Force. Why am I here?_

She closes her eyes. The heaviness seems to respond to her. It begins to swirl impossibly fast, wrapping around itself, playfully coiling until it’s woven in a warm ribbon. She feels it pull tight, as if fixed to another point. And she takes that as her answer.

When she opens her eyes, she gasps. She can almost _see_ the string. With no hesitation she follows it.

The alcove has a small hallway. The black room bleeding into a gradually lighter one, until she finds herself standing in a space that is impossibly white. There’s a smaller room adjacent to this, opposite to where she came from, and from the angle- she recognizes _his_ sleeping quarters. She reflexively gulps. She sets her pack down. And pulls out her saber.

The Force plucks at the string. It hums with impatience… she pries her eyes away from their fixed point to find the ‘string’ again. It’s easier than she’d like to admit.

It leads down further, to another point beyond another set of doors. The hairs on her arms stand. She has a feeling what stands on the other side. Her breaths quicken. Fear rising in her chest. So much time denying this moment, this realization, and she’s found herself forced to give in to the reality…

A sparkle catches her eye. She looks to it. Her brow scrunches. It’s a blade. Or what seems to be a blade. Could be something else entirely. But with a tapered, sharp point just below a crescent hilt; she assumes it is some form of dagger. There’s a different impression with this object. The Force starts to bounce around erratically. Some of it trying to pull her away, another part egging her on. Beseeching her to touch the metallic object.

_Yes… good…_

The Force sounds different then. And it makes her spine shiver in fear. But she’s never one to walk away from a fight.

She quickly grabs the blade before she can doubt herself. And a swirl of emotions and images flash across her eyes. Red and blue blades slashing and colliding. Her fear taunting her tongue with the faint tast of copper; like blood. But most of all she hears the promise that the end for her as a Jedi was coming. And there was, in the dark, in the cloak- a red blade igniting, then unfolding into a double blade. The darkness of the Force radiating off her like abominable lava.

She suddenly pushes against this vision. Nearly falling back as the effort throws her from it. She faintly feels the Force sing and the string pluck again. Beseeching her to forget the swarm of darkness she had seen. But she can’t. The blade is still in her hand when the doors open, and on the other end of the Forces tether- is a tall masked Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren.


End file.
